Weeping Angel Creepypastas
by XxBlACKATxX
Summary: At the request of a reader, I made three chilling, blood-curtaling, heart-stooping, and pulse-pounding creepypastas!


A few years ago a father and mother thought they needed a break,so they wanted to head out for a night on the town. They called their most trusted babysitter. When the babysitter arrived, the two children were already fast asleep in bed. So the babysitter just got to sit around and make sure everything was okay with the children.

Later that night, the babysitter got bored and went to watch TV, but she couldn't watch it downstairs because they did not have cable downstairs (the parents didn't want children watching too much garbage). So, she called them and asked them if she could watch cable in the parent's room. Of course, the parents said it was OK, but the babysitter had one final request… she asked if she could cover up the angel statue outside the bedroom window with a **blanket** or cloth, because it made her nervous. The phone line was silent for a moment, and the father who was talking to the babysitter at the time said, "Take the children and get out of the house… we'll call the police. We don't own an angel statue."

The police found both of the children and the babysitter slumped in pools of their own blood within three minutes of the call. No statue was found.

The Second Pasta

You some how wake up surrounded by very tall hedges. You are very disoriented and groggy. As you observe your surroundings, you realize that you are in a very complex hedge maze. The hedges are 10 feet high and impossible to see over. There is a light fog dispersed throughout the area. You don't know how you got there or why you're there. All you know is that you want to get out as quickly as you feel a strange sensation as you explore the large maze. As you explore the maze, the fog becomes thicker and your heart becomes heavier. After several hours of wandering, you end up in what appears to be the heart of the maze. Your body freezes as your eyes lay upon a large stone statue of some sort of disfigured creature. The statue is missing one of its arms. Its feet and one hand look like that of a reptilian. Its face is deformed and difficult to see and clear features. But there is one feature you can recognize; a revolting, twisted grin with sharp jagged teeth. Your body is still frozen as if though someone had paralyzed you. The statue appears to be looking right at you from about 500 feet away. There is something very unsettling and disturbing about this particular statue.

You realize that you can still blink your eyelids. You blink once. It's as though the statue had moved closer towards you. You think to yourself that it's just your wild imagination. You blink again. The statue still appears to be moving closer still. You try not to blink anymore, but your watery eyes get the best of you. As you blink several times, the statue creeps closer and closer. It eventually reaches the point when the statue is only 5 feet away from where you're standing. The grin on the statue appears to be larger and more disturbing then ever. It's as though you can feel it breathing right upon your face. You are struggling to keep your eyes open. As your eyes water and become very irritable, you become fearful on how close your next blink will bring the statue. Your eyes close.

Third:

Dear reader, you wish to know of the stone that kept me from being swept into that dreadful river of war? I will tell you, but know this reader, somethings are best left untouched, if you fear for your life, or hold doubt in your heart, do not go looking for what you do not understand. Assuming that you found this where I had laid it to rest, you must find the path to the forrest that not even crows nest in. You must then travel down that path, until you reach the fork. I warn you that if you take the left, you will be lost forever, traveling down an endless path, with not even the sound of wind to keep you company. If you chose the right, then you will be faced with more hardships to reach your destination. At this point you can not turn back Reader, you are now committed to this path, you can not abandon it. Upon taking the right path continue along it, until it ends. There will be a great oak, with it's arms stretched far into the sky. Lay any weapons you have against the tree. After you have disarmed yourself, on the bark the will appear the words "What is it that thou wish to know?" If you ask it the path to take, the tree will give you a final chance to return to where you started, at the _price _of losing your sight.

Should you refuse this final chance to turn back, you will be directed the proper direction to take, be warned if you attempt to retrieve your weapons you shall be stuck down by a great limb from the tree. Continue straight from where the tree directed you, if you shall wander from the path, you will never see the end of the forest. You will soon find a set of stairs, walk up these steps and you shall find The Offering Stone. The stone I had visited myself so long ago. You must stand in silence until the stone begins to shine, and the hole it bears begins to whisper. It will whisper words that man can not repeat, it shall ask you what you have come for. Answer true and hold no doubt in your answer.

The stone shall ask for your offering, which you must offer something of great value to yourself. Money will not please the stone, you must give something that money can not replace. If you offer your loyalty the stone shall turn you to one of it's Shades when you are to die, Forced to cary out the stone's bidding, unable to control your own mind. If you offer your soul, the Stone shall feast upon your deathbed. Though if like me, you offer the stone your Guardianship to the stone, it will give you your wish, but in return you must return the stone in exactly a year.

You shall then be taken back to where you started, and marked by the stone. I hold this stain on my hand, and have for the past 20 years...kept alive only by the fear that grips my very soul. They will come for me tonight, the Shades... The Stone does not allow one to cheat it. I tried running away, I tried hiding, I tried to fight off the shades, but one can only succeed for so long. Tonight, I shall leave this book to rest here next to my bed I shall go into those woods, and take that left path, to finally see for myself what there is to be seen from where none return...If they are to follow me, through that path, I shall not let them take me, without a fight. Dear reader, if you wish to travel down the same path as me, know this... Nothing comes without consequences.

The book is not signed, or dated,

but from the wording "Holy war"

one could assume it is from around the 1200's.


End file.
